


Blue eyes, blue screen

by hyperempathie



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, office romance except with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperempathie/pseuds/hyperempathie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig Tucker gets fired. His old high school crush, Kenny McCormick is a successful porn director who offers him a job. The real action starts behind the scenes. Note: This will be rewritten soon, I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue eyes, blue screen

Craig Tucker was a model citizen, a college graduate with a degree in video editing and a job with a stable, though modest, income. That is, until the company he worked for had lost enough money to have to let go of a number of employees. Craig Tucker was not, however, fired as a result of this, at least not entirely.

Workplace tension rose and everyone became irritable and impatient as word got out of the company’s budget cuts, the employees were on edge and wondering who would be laid off. Although Craig’s temper had lessened over the years, when a co-worker, during a heated argument about the contrast settings in the first five seconds of a commercial, made a jab at his sexual orientation, he snapped. Security was called after Craig Tucker, with every rage-filled fibre of his being, punched his co-worker in the nose, revelling at the snap it gave and the spurt of blood that seeped into the fabric of his shirt. Craig Tucker was fired.

During his walk home, he thought of how liberating the pain in his fist felt, the adrenaline that enveloped him when he saw that first flicker of red liquid, the scratch on his hand that burned with free will. He looked down at his bloodied shirt, and remembered he’d still have to pay rent for the month as he walked into the old, dingy apartment building he lived in. The elevator had been out of order for months, which meant every day Craig got to enjoy the walk to and from the 5th floor. When he reached his apartment, he wondered how many calories he’d burned as he fished out his key from his front pocket and got inside.

As tiny as it was, the apartment felt comforting, stuffy air that smelled familiarly of air freshener that Craig used to try and get rid of the pungent smell of cigarette smoke, which had become a permanent scent in Craig’s life. All his clothes reeked of it, his bed sheets, he was certain it even clung to the wallpaper. Living alone meant this didn’t matter, and as soon as he was inside, Craig grabbed the pack of cigarettes that laid on his bedside table and hastily lit one, inhaling and tipping his head back as he let the familiar feeling drag him down. He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as he took a slow, deep drag before bellowing out smoke, his chest rising with each inhale. He needed a way to make rent that month, he thought, and he wondered if he knew anyone who worked in filmmaking or anything similar.

 _Well_ , he thought, _Kenny makes movies--_ , though he quickly shook the thought away. Kenny McCormick directed _movies_ of a sort, and Craig himself was surprised at how seriously he took his job, though he would never have considered that line of work himself. But the end of the month was nearing, and Craig huffed in frustration and shut his eyes.

 _Editing porn can’t be that hard_ , he let himself humor the thought again, _if someone like Kenny can be in charge of directing it,_ though he knew his friend was not lazy in the slightest. He remembered stories Kenny had told him of staying awake for days working on a project only to have to scrap it in the end, actors showing up to the set too high to work, people quitting in the middle of a shoot. But he’d be working behind the scenes, away from the madness and nudity. He grabbed his phone and absentmindedly scrolled through the contacts, considering his options. Sighing, he stared at Kenny’s contact and pressed the call button, looking up at the ceiling as he held the phone to his ear and took another drag.

“Hello,” Kenny’s voice shocked him out of his afternoon stupor and his eyes widened as he heard the other speak, “Craig?”

“Yeah,” he began, exhaling smoke, “it’s me. I, uh, need a favour,” he hated asking others for help, even if though it was Kenny, even though they’d been friends for years and saw eye-to-eye on most things, “I kind of got laid off, so I was wondering if I could help out with any projects,” he swallowed down his pride in the form of a lump in his throat, and coughed softly as he waited for a response.

“Oh, yeah, dude, no problem,” Kenny sounded optimistic and unbothered, and Craig figured he could have expected as much. He’d always been the type of guy to stick his neck out for others, and this was no different, “just come by the studio tomorrow. Hell, you can start tomorrow, honestly,” and he heard the man pause for a second before continuing, “how’d you get fired?”

“I punched a guy in the face,” he said flatly, “he was being an asshole.”

“You always had a knack for getting yourself in trouble,” Kenny said, though he didn’t press the issue further, “don’t worry, though. About losing your job, I mean,” and Craig found some comfort in the words even though he knew it was easy for his friend to say that, “I’ve got your back, man. Always have,” he felt his chest tighten at that and he absentmindedly took a shallow drag.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kenny,” he said. He heard the other hang up, and he dropped his phone on the pillow and sighed.

 _Adult video editor Craig Tucker,_ he thought, raising his eyebrows in amusement at the thought. Pangs of anxiety shot through his chest at the thought of the next day, meeting Kenny at the studio, abandoning his comfort zone in favour of something he hoped would be worth it. Kenny’s words still rang in his ears as he got ready for bed that night. Sleep came after hours of rolling around restlessly, and morning came quickly.

The next day, Craig awoke to a sore back and stinging eyes, the sunlight that poured through his window felt blinding and he shielded his face with his hand as he yawned. Sleeping in felt good, though he hoped it wouldn’t become a habit as he stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen to make breakfast. As he stretched, he heard the satisfying crack of his spine and let out a sigh of relief, the pain decreasing in intensity. He wondered if it was still morning as he made himself a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette and stepped out onto the balcony to smoke. He watched the people below him walk along the street, and he took slow, shallow drags as he waited for the water to boil.

By the time he’d finished his morning routine, he was certain it was late enough in the day to go visit Kenny at the studio. He tried his best not to second guess himself as he quickly got his shoes on and bolted out of the apartment, sending Kenny a text message as he walked.

‘I’m on my way, see you in a few,’ he wrote, trying his best not to bump shoulders with anyone as he walked. Kenny’s workplace was close enough that he could walk there, but far enough that it was easier to take a bus. He waited at the bus stop near his building and cursed public transport as he entered the crowded vehicle. Looking at the full seats, he grabbed one of the railings and tried to hide his discomfort at the multiple people who were forced to enter his personal space. Luckily by the time he reached his stop, the crowd had thinned out and he quickly hopped out of the bus and continued walking for a few minutes before he approached a building he recognized. It seemed inconspicuous enough, there was no flashy sign or billboard, but Craig had been there a few times already and he strode in as confidently as he could manage, attempting to conceal his anxiety.

The front seemed like a regular office building, and the back was where the sets were. He knew better than to venture in that direction, and instead he walked down a long hallway full of regular offices where he assumed people did all the behind-the-scenes work. The walls were covered in semi-erotic pictures of scantily clad men and women, most in bondage gear of some sort, and a few pinup style drawings of girls. At the end of the hallway was Kenny’s office, though he wasn’t expecting his friend to actually be waiting for him at the door. When he approached, Kenny grinned and ushered Craig inside before shutting the door behind them.

It had been two months since they’d last seen each other, though Craig felt as if it had been years and he stared at his friend, tall, blond, freckled and blue-eyed, and felt it difficult to look away. Kenny was clean shaven and his hair, though it remained a life of its own, was clean and brushed, something that Craig would have thought impossible back in high school. He felt himself smile in the familiar presence, and Kenny leaned back with his hands on the desk, looking directly at Craig and still grinning.

“Someone tells me you’re looking for work,” he said, tone as relaxed and carefree as ever.

“Who told you that?” Craig responded jokingly before frowning, “I’m sorry it’s such short notice.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I have plenty of shit that needs editing, especially now since one of the other editors quit and it’s just three guys doing all the films.”

“Just please don’t make me edit straight porn,” he pleaded, not trying to mask his disgust at the genre.

“Butt stuff only,” Kenny noted, a serious expression on his face, “got it.”

After all the formalities were complete and Kenny showed him where he’d be working, he proceeded to introduce Craig to the other video editors who worked there. Only two were in at the time, one was a skinny, tall Asian man who towered over Craig and even Kenny, and the other was fat and short, a compressed version of the first guy. In the midst of the anxiety being out of his comfort zone gave him, Craig didn’t at all pay attention to their names, though he nodded and shook their hands.

“Hey, Kenny,” he whispered as they were walking away, making the other lean closer, “what did those guys say their names are?”

“Oh, I have no idea, man,” he replied, lowering his voice and making Craig’s chest tighten again, his stomach feeling ticklish, “they’ve been working here for years but I just call them ‘dude’ and ‘guy’. Seems to work,” and he grinned again as Craig jabbed at his arm with his elbow and laughed. They went back to Craig’s new office, if it could be called that considering the nature of the work he’d be doing. As they walked, with Craig in front he could feel his friend’s eyes on him, sticking to his back like a leech and he felt his cheeks go red.

“Wanna get started? Just to get a feel for the job,” Kenny offered and he nodded, raising his eyebrows as he waited for Kenny to tell him what to do. Instead, the taller man sifted through the drawers of the desk and handed Craig an obscenely pink USB stick with a piece of paper stuck to it that said _1117_ in black marker, “just fix this one up. The guy who was working here before you already did like half of it.”

With that, Kenny gave him a pat on the shoulder and left. Craig sat down at his desk, noting the ashtray and seemingly new lighter that sat next to his keyboard. He let himself smile at the gesture as he plugged the flash drive in and began fiddling with the editing software. After he’d changed all the shortcuts to ones he was used to, he began working on the files. Regardless of the content, Craig found it easy to focus, ignoring the obscenity of what he was working on as he messed with the audio and video. Time seemed to pass incredibly fast as Craig worked, and as it got dark around him, he didn’t bother getting up to turn the lights on, instead finding the glaring light of the screen good enough. He’d gone through five cigarettes and was lighting a sixth one when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Kenny McCormick at the door, his silhouette barely illuminated as he walked in.

“Look at you,” he said, walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder, “it’s pretty late. I was about to get going,” and his fingers pressed into the other’s shoulder, rubbing stiffness away gently as he watched Craig work, “you gonna finish up soon?”

“Yeah. I just need your opinion on something,” his own voice sounded foreign in his ears and he realized how long he’d been working, “this scene is good but you can see the shadow of the boom in the corner,” he moved his cursor in circles around the area of offense, “see? I can edit it out but it’d be easier to just cut it. Tell me what you think.”

“Play the scene,” Kenny said, bending down farther to get a better view. Craig complied, and they watched in silence until he pressed the pause button, “fuck, that’s hot,” the blond breathed, “keep it,” and Craig felt his face heat up at the comment and he bit his lip in an attempt to suppress any noise. Still, Kenny noticed his muscles going tense and he smiled, rubbing at Craig’s shoulder before slowly going down his back.

“It’s late,” Craig said, voice barely above a whisper as it escaped his constricted throat.

“Finish up and go home then,” Kenny said, and Craig turned his attention to the screen for a second until he felt Kenny move. When he looked again, the man had knelt down on the floor in front of him and, once they’d made eye contact, his skinny fingers grabbed Craig’s thighs and moved them open, “tell me to stop,” he breathed, grabbing at the button of his jeans. Instead, Craig shook his head and leaned back in his chair as Kenny fiddled with the zipper before pulling his cock out from his underwear.

Craig gasped as the cool air hit his skin, and again when Kenny breathed against him, “then I’m going to fuck you,” and he licked all the way along his length, making Craig shiver. Within a second, Craig’s cock was enveloped by wet and warm and pressure from every single nerve ending and he found himself thrusting up into Kenny’s mouth, who hummed against his dick and held his hips down, making Craig groan. His mind was reeling, though it took only a few confident swirls of Kenny’s tongue for any rational thought to go out the window as Craig found himself tangling his fingers in his friend’s blond hair, digging into his scalp as if to beg him to keep going forever.

Feeling Kenny swallow around him, he let a shaky exhale escape him.

“Oh god,” he whispered, “don’t stop, don’t ever stop,” words escaped his throat and he felt his own cheeks go red at them, “ _holy fuck, Kenny_.”

As soon as he felt his friend pull away, he pulled him up by the hair and pressed their lips together, feeling the other grin against him as he put his hands on either side of Craig’s hips and stood up slowly, once again looming above him. He felt Kenny’s teeth scrape against his bottom lip before licking along it, and he opened his mouth before letting his hands fall to Kenny’s shoulders.

Once they parted, Kenny stood up straight, leaving Craig hard, dishevelled and completely indecent.

“You said--,” he began, though the blond cut him off.

“Not yet,” was all Kenny said, offering him a smile before walking towards the door, “it’s late,” and he was out the door. Craig groaned in frustration before tucking his semi-hard dick back into his pants and doing up the zipper, wondering how many jerk off sessions the previous encounter could fuel. As he saved the files he’d been working on, he felt his thoughts become more and more panicked, realization of what had transpired hitting him and making his ears and cheeks feel hot as he turned the computer off and made his way home.

Sleep came even later that night, and it was as shallow as always so when Craig opened his eyes the next morning he felt even more exhausted than he was when he went to bed. He sighed and reached for his phone to check the time before he rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes. Memories of the previous night flooded him, and he felt embarrassed at wondering what Kenny was planning. The reciprocated attraction between them existed when they were teenagers, though Craig always thought Kenny had moved on from that. He himself hadn’t, and the thought of being wrapped around his high school crush’s finger made him anxious and apprehensive, although an immature part of him also felt excited at the notion.

When he arrived to work that morning, he stubbed out his cigarette in front of the large door before making his way inside and down the hall. Kenny stood in front of his office again, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and he walked over as soon as he saw him before placing a hand on his shoulder. Craig felt his muscles tense at the contact before trying to relax.

“You look like you haven’t slept in years,” Kenny commented.

“Your fault,” he responded, making Kenny raise his eyebrows before the same grin from the previous night stretched across his face. He handed him the cup of coffee and patted him on the shoulder, “thanks.”

“I’ll be back in a bit. It’s the final cut of _The Rodfather,_ so I have to be on set,” Kenny said, watching as Craig grimaced at the name before he raised his hands up defensively, “hey, I didn’t name that one!” and with that, he was off. Craig looked down at the coffee in his hand before taking a sip. It was slightly cooler than he’d prefer it, though he appreciated the gesture.

As he worked, his thoughts wandered back to the events of the night before, and he took the time to attempt to process everything that had happened. He remembered Kenny’s hands, Kenny’s lips and Kenny’s words resonating so intensely through his bones.

‘ _I’m going to fuck you’_ and then _‘not yet’_ and as he was conjuring his voice, Craig’s heartbeat accelerated and his palms felt sweaty. He took another sip of the now cold coffee and attempted to calm his nerves. It felt as though every atom in his body was disturbed from its usual pattern, as if his entire body was shaking on the inside and pressure grew in his chest, making his breathing shallow. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door open.

It was Dude. Or guy, he couldn’t remember. It was definitely the tall one, and he poked his head inside and smiled sheepishly before speaking.

“Kenny said to tell you to take breaks whenever you want. There’s no strict schedule, but lunch is at 12. Which is now,” Dude said, and Craig smiled at him politely and nodded, prompting him to hastily add, “the break room’s down the other hall,” before quickly waving goodbye and shutting the door behind him. Craig sighed and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lighter he’d put on his desk before walking out. He let his eyes wander to the gaudy décor. Right across from his door was a floor to ceiling photograph of a redhead smiling over her shoulder as she bent down, her short pencil skirt riding up to reveal black underwear. He rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway towards the break room.

A hand on his bicep interrupted him, spinning him 90 degrees until he was facing the culprit. Of course it was him, it was always him. Kenny wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started walking with him.

“How’s work? Does the office seem okay?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice, “if anything’s bothering you, just tell me,” and Craig inhaled sharply at that, noticing what Kenny was alluding to, though he tried his best not to let it show.

“Everything’s fine,” was the response, although it took him less than a second to add, “actually, that picture right outside my door is freaking me out.”

“Aw, man, everyone loves her.”

“It’s like she’s staring into my soul. And I don’t wanna look at some girl’s ass every time I go to the bathroom,” Craig argued, though he let himself smile as he listened to Kenny laugh.

“Alright, alright, I’ll move her,” Kenny said as he walked his friend over to the coffee machine and grabbed two white cups, handing one to Craig.

“Thank you,” he watched as his taller friend released his shoulder in favour of pouring him a cup of coffee, spindly fingers wrapping around the handle, before he poured one for himself. Behind him, he noticed a girl staring directly at him. Or through him, he was uncertain. Her eye moved rapidly, and Craig was unsure if she was winking or twitching.

“Hey, Kenny,” he nudged him for good measure, eyes not once leaving the culprit, “who is that and is she having a stroke?” and he nodded towards the woman in question, prompting Kenny to follow his gaze before chuckling.

“Oh, that’s Sally,” Kenny responded before taking a sip of his office break-room brand coffee, “she’s either a workaholic or a nymphomaniac, although I guess for her job you’d have to be both. I think she likes you,” he grinned, before looking back at Craig, who now had his eyebrows furrowed as he stared ahead.

“I don’t want her to like me,” he said and he took a sip from his coffee as well, before noting it was cool enough, and downing it all in one go. Once he noticed Craig was done, Kenny’s hand found his bicep again before giving his arm a tug.

“Come on, I have to tell you something,” the man arched a brow at the request, though he followed Kenny out the door, into the hallway and then into an empty office Craig vaguely remembered Kenny mentioning belonged to one of the employees running their website. As Craig shut the door behind them, his friend immediately pressed him against it. He could feel the ghost of Kenny’s breath on the skin of his neck, giving him goosebumps and making his knees feel wobbly.

“I’ve wanted this since high school,” Kenny breathed, his fingers massaging Craig’s sides and making him draw in a sharp gasp.

“Me too,” it felt as if he was exhaling the words into the air above him rather than saying them to Kenny, whose hands moved lower and grabbed at his hips. When he said this, however, Kenny’s movement stopped and he looked up towards Craig’s face, attempting to read his expression.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were always,” he paused to catch his breath, “surrounded by girls. It felt like a suicide mission to even approach you,” and as he spoke, he thought of high school senior Kenny McCormick, always teasingly close but barely out of his reach. Kenny hummed as his hands sneaked up his friend’s shirt and along his stomach before finding his sides again, cold fingertips pressing against warm skin. Craig inhaled audibly at this.

“They were a habit,” Kenny breathed, “I would have dropped them all for you.”

“What about now?” as he asked this, Craig tried to regain his composure, doing his best to stand up straight.

“You,” the response was a whisper, a secret shared between the two bodies pressed snug together, “no one else.”

Craig pulled the other towards himself, tangling his hands in his hair again, like last time, and rubbing at his scalp gingerly as he pressed their lips together. He wanted Kenny closer, as close as their bodies would allow. He didn’t dare pull away, instead taking sharp inhales through his nose as if parting would ruin it, as if kissing Kenny forever would make up for the years he’d spent imagining it. It felt better than every time he’d thought about it, better than last night, this time not plagued with anxiety and confusion. His tall friend smiled and hummed against him as their tongues slid across one another, and Craig let out a whine when he felt Kenny’s teeth pull at his bottom lip.

“We should,” Kenny breathed, “get back out there, before someone suspects we’re doing something illegal,” and as he spoke, Craig watched him with red cheeks, trying to catch his breath as his arms fell to his sides. He nodded, and the blond pulled away from him, giving him room to breathe. He noticed Kenny’s dishevelled appearance, all messy hair and shallow breaths.  When their eyes met, he gave Craig a grin, eyebrows raising in amusement at the man’s curious stare.

For the rest of the day, Craig tried his hardest to focus on his work, though he found his thoughts constantly wandering to Kenny’s skin, his fingertips, his mouth. He silently cursed himself for acting like a lovesick teenager, although it did little to make things easier. For the rest of the week, he found himself clinging to stray touches, his breath getting caught in his throat any time Kenny’s hands were on him. Like a game of cat and mouse, Craig chased the high of physical contact while Kenny withheld it to see how long he would last. Backing him into corners when they were alone in the hall and fondling him, but then leaving before Craig could compose himself, wrapping an arm around his shoulder when they were walking and gliding his fingertips along his neck, whispering filthy things to him whenever they were in the break room. By the very end of the week, Craig looked like the result of months of binge drinking, hair messy, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and eyes dark and sunken as a result of the sleep schedule that suffered along with him.

When he showed up to work on Friday, Kenny couldn’t help but crack a grin as he walked towards him and plucked the cigarette from his lips and took a drag. He exhaled to the side before holding it in front of Craig’s lips, waiting for him to open. When he complied, Kenny gave him a pat on the shoulder and went back to his office.

 _Finally_ , Craig thought, hoping that meant he’d be able to go a day without his friend’s teasing, and he shut himself in the office and began the ritual of chain smoking. Cigarette butt after cigarette butt filled the ashtray on his desk and he praised himself on managing to actually get some work done. In fact, he’d done more than he had in the past three days put together. When he lifted his eyes from the screen, he noticed it was already dark out. He hadn’t even gone for lunch. Wondering if Kenny noticed his absence, he put out his last cigarette and tipped his head back. His neck cracked loudly and he sighed, letting his stinging eyes slowly shut.

As if on cue, the door creaked open and the offender in question peeked his head inside before entering. Craig immediately knew who it was, and he didn’t bother moving as he listened to footsteps on the carpet until the figure stood behind him, brushing his black hair with his fingers until it was completely out of his face, at which point he felt fingertips on his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes.

“You’re working late again,” Kenny said, looking down at him with a serious expression, “your eyes are red. Spend the night with me,” the words seemed so casual, but their meaning made Craig’s skin grow hot and his chest felt tight as he inhaled. Still, he moved away from the hand and stood up before turning around to face the blond.

“Okay.”

As they walked out of the building and towards the bus stop, Craig thought about how close they were walking, he wondered if anyone else noticed the brush of their hands against one another as they moved. Kenny stood achingly close to him on the bus, so close he could smell his shampoo and the cloud of cigarette smoke that clung to both of them. By the time they arrived, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he followed his friend into his apartment building and up the stairs.

When they stepped into the apartment and into Kenny’s bedroom, it was Craig who initiated contact, pressing Kenny up against the door before the other even had the chance to lock it, his knee pressed into the space between the blond’s legs as his hands grabbed onto his shoulders. Smiling, Kenny pressed his mouth to the other’s cheek and then along his jawline until he found his mouth, pulling them both away from the door and in the direction of the unmade bed.

Craig sat down on the mattress before falling back and staring at the ceiling as his friend slowly leaned over him and pressed his lips to his neck, sucking and biting gently and leaving a pink mark where his teeth were. It felt familiar and foreign at the same time, satisfying but nowhere near enough.

“Tell me to stop,” Kenny whispered, hands roaming down the other’s stomach and fiddling with his belt.

“No,” he responded, “keep going,” which made the taller of the two hum and slowly undo his belt before opening the button on his jeans and undoing the zipper. He did the same with his own belt before taking his shirt off, prompting Craig to do the same as he watched Kenny’s bare chest, pale and slowly moving with each deep breath he took. Entranced, he barely noticed when the blond began taking his pants off, and he quickly blinked his thoughts away and helped, wiggling his legs as Kenny freed him of his jeans. He watched as Kenny did the same thing to himself, taking his briefs off in the process as well, freeing his semi-hard cock and giving it a few absentminded strokes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Craig’s, hearing him moan into the kiss as Kenny fondled him through his underwear. He lifted his hips up into the touch, whining gently when they parted and Kenny stripped him entirely, tossing his underwear to the floor before leaning away and opening his bedside drawer. Craig felt his breath catch in his throat again as the other pulled out a bottle of lube and uncapped it, clear liquid dripping onto his fingers before he returned his attention to Craig and he wrapped a hand loosely around his cock. He stroked it slowly, squeezing once in a while as he slid his other hand over to his ass, prodding at the hole with two slick fingers and rubbing circles before pressing down and waiting for the muscle to give.

Craig gasped when the fingers entered, shutting his eyes tightly as the other pushed in deeper, up to the final knuckle, before twisting and curling them. He put a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that tore from his throat as Kenny sped up, pushing the fingers out halfway and spreading them apart before plunging them back in. Craig’s toes curled as pre-cum started dripping from his erection onto his stomach. The other released his cock and reached back into the drawer, fingers still in Craig’s ass, moving at a slow rhythm, and he pulled out a condom before biting off the end of the wrapper and sliding it out.

He pulled his fingers out, making Craig let out a gentle moan as he began jerking himself off, and pinched the tip of the condom as he used his other hand to roll it into his dick. He stroked himself with one hand as he used the other to grab one of Craig’s legs, as he was straddling the other, and hook it over his shoulder.

As he pressed his cock to Craig’s ass, he watched his face with a serious expression, holding him by the calf as he slowly eased in.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said, voice giving at the end as he kept pushing in. Craig pushed back against him, revelling in the feeling of fullness it left him with, and he hissed while Kenny let out a moan as he bottomed out. He gave a roll of his hips and the man beneath him used his free hand to grab at the sheets.

It didn’t take long for Kenny to start a rhythm, and Craig quickly caught up, moving his own hips in time with it as he stroked his own cock. The blond leaned down and panted against his neck before leaving tiny bites all along the side until he found the pulse-point and settled there, sucking on the skin again. He began snapping his hips faster as he moaned against Craig’s skin, making the other cry out as well as he felt sweat beading all across his skin. He felt hot from the inside, as if he would ignite at any moment, and Kenny was matches and gasoline and lighters. Their rhythm only grew faster as Kenny leaned back up and grabbed Craig’s thigh, which was between his own legs, digging his fingertips into it. His nails left crescent moon marks in the pale skin under him and he turned his head to kiss Craig’s ankle which rested on his shoulder.

Craig moaned as the man above him gave a particular deep thrust, prompting him to repeat the action until his voice reached crescendo and he pressed a hand to his mouth to conceal it. He was stroking himself even quicker, reaching the edge and trying to keep himself on it for as long as possible, but when Kenny pulled nearly all the way out before plunging back in harder than before, he fell overboard. His skin felt incredibly hot as his hips moved into the contact and he spilled hot liquid all over his hand and stomach, riding out his orgasm while Kenny kept fucking him.

“You’re so hot,” the blond breathed, speeding up his movement as he leaned down again and Craig felt sweat drip from his forehead onto his shoulder. He gave a few deep thrusts into him, moaning against his skin, before he settled, muscles slowly stiffening and then going lax as he stopped moving. They both lay panting as Kenny pulled his softening cock out and peeled the used condom off, tying off the end before tossing it towards the rubbish bin by the door.

He rolled off of Craig and collapsed next to him, both of them staring at the ceiling as they struggled to catch their breath. Craig turned around to his side, prompting Kenny to do the same, and as their eyes met Craig gave a lazy smile as his friend’s hand darted to move the black hair from his eyes.

“No one else,” Craig repeated, and the other nodded in response, “only you.”

Craig Tucker felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he heard Kenny say something about sleeping over, about breakfast in the morning and staying in the next day, as he slowly drifted to sleep. Kenny was twirling a strand of his hair as ache left his tired bones and everything slowed to a halt.


End file.
